Wedding Preparations
by Kaoruhana
Summary: The couple SxS has gotten engaged: what happens in between the engagement and the wedding though? Continuation to "We met in a Store", takes place before it's epilogue.


**Sorry that this is coming so late: I was extremely busy these past two weeks: I almost quit dance, I had two French girls stay with me and tests! I finally got a break so here goes the oneshot: it chronicles the entire Wedding Preparation process that Sakura dn Syaoran go through!

* * *

  
**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I settled onto the couch and watched the Television along with my fiancé. The blaring headlines did little to distract me from the hand playing with my ring.

"What do you want Syaoran?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know how the progress is going for the wedding plans."

"Great, Tomoyo measured me today for my dress."

"She knows we're waiting for a while right?'

"Syaoran" I turned to face him, "It's Tomoyo, has she ever waited in her life?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Then case closed." I turned back to the T.V. only to see that Syaoran had turned it off.

"So," He continued, adjusting on the sofa to snuggle closer to me, "What did you and Ma talk about?"

"What kind of wedding we wanted to have."

"Meaning?" I shook my head at my fiancé's antics before replying.

"Western, Buddhist, or Shinto."

"Oh, so may I ask what kind of wedding we're going to have?" I smiled

"Western, is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Syaoran leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I don't really care what kind of wedding we have as long as you're the bride." I laughed before bringing him down for another kiss. Truthfully, I didn't care either.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Syaoran?" I asked as we lay in bed. He was reading some documents for tomorrow, and I had finally put down the novel I was trying to immerse myself in.

"Yes." He looked up at me and I could see the stress etched in his face.

"You work so much. Why don't you take some time off?"

"I want to wait until the weekend Sakura, then this thing with the Shinar Group will be finished and I can relax." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop an oncoming headache.

"You'll tell me when you're stressed right?" For the past week, Syaoran had been spending a lot of time at work getting the joint venture finalized. I had hardly seen him, and when I did, he was always working on his paperwork.

"Sakura." Syaoran put the papers down on his bedside table and approached me. "You don't need to worry so much about me. This weekend, I promise we'll enjoy time together."

"It's not that." Part of the problem consisted of that, but the other part was different.

"I'm going to be your wife. As a wife, I need to take responsibility too. You can't stress out by yourself all the time." Syaoran regarded me with a gentle look before embracing me.

"Thanks, but don't worry." He held me like that for a while before continuing. "If you really want to help, how 'bout you make some really strong coffee tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." I murmured putting my arms around him. This was perfect, just the way it should be.

* * *

**Syaroan P.O.V.**

I growled as I tried on what appeared to be the tenth tuxedo.

"What's with the anger Syaoran?" Eriol asked. We both stood in a trendy boutique and currently the shopkeeper was taking my measurements.

"I don't understand what was so wrong about the last nine tuxedos."

"They didn't fit the theme of the wedding."

"There's a theme?" I asked confused. Sakura had mentioned the type of wedding but not a theme, and that was over six months ago.

"Yeah, you know the theme, classic mixed with contemporary." I arched an eyebrow at my cousin's statement.

"You realize what you just said was a paradox?"

"Yes, but that's what Tomoyo told me last night." I shrugged my shoulders, being scolded for moving in the process.

"Whatever, this is the one I'll take. It looks okay right?" I had been forced to face away from a mirror during the entire fitting and was anxious to see the results of the ordeal. I heard a quiet done behind me and met the face of the storeowner a few minutes later.

"You may look now sir." I turned around and nodded in self-approval. It looked okay to me, actually, it was one of the better tuxes that I possessed.

"I like it." I announced turning my head around to the other two. They both nodded their head.

"So sir, would you like a bowtie or a tie with it?"

"Neither."

"Hmm?"

"Bowties are irritating, and Sakura says she would crack up laughing if she ever saw me wearing one. I personally hate ties; they make the entire outfit look like I'm ready for a business meeting. So, I'll go like this. It looks perfect." The two males behind me shot me a pensive look before acquiescing to my request.

"Alright sir, I'll have it billed up for you right here."

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

Sakura and I were out shopping for rings today. We both decided to get simple gold wedding bands, maybe if possible with a few words etched onto the inside. We walked into a store called "Bagues d'Amour." I couldn't help but grimace at the corny title and sighed as we entered. A young woman greeted us and led us to a display case after we told her what we were looking for.

"Right here we have the modern line of rings, they're silver since that has been the new style." I looked at Sakura who had chosen that moment to grab my hand. She gave me a grimace before turning to the woman behind the counter.

"Um, we were hoping to be more traditional."

"In style and color?" Confused, I voiced out the thoughts that were going through my mind as well as my fiancé's mind.

"Well, we were planning on having two gold rings that are gold, not silver, and completely devoid of any design."

"Oh," we followed the counter, and the woman as I'd termed her, to the end.

"These are our traditional wedding bands." Looking at them, I hardly noticed a difference except in the thickness of the ring. Sakura pointed to one, and I followed her glance to see a ring that was about two centimeters thick. It looked nice enough.

"Would you like to try it on ma'am?"  
"Yes please." Sakura tried on the ring, of course the size had to be adjusted but it

looked good enough to me. The woman handed me the matching pair and I tried it on. I guess it looked okay. I held out my hand for inspection and Sakura beamed in happiness.

"I guess this is our choice then." I answered for the two of us.

"Do you want anything inscribed on it?"

"Yes," Sakura stated gripping my hand tightly, "Don't die wondering. I don't care if it's on the outside or the inside, it just has to be on the ring."

"Okay." Well then ma'am: your ring orders are set: come by next week to look at them and assure us that everything is to your liking."

"Thank you." I paid the amount needed before turning around and walking out of the store with Sakura in tow.

"I'm so happy Syaoran."

"Me too Sakura." I held her close to me and felt her relax against my side. So this was what it felt like to be with the woman you loved most in the world; I liked it.

* * *

**Tomoyo P.O.V. **

Sakura and I were picking out flowers for the bouquets. She smiled as she inspected the selection for her bouquet: white lilies, white peonies, light pink magnolias, and white roses.

"It's perfect."

"Well that's good. Do you want to add anything to it?" Sakura nodded her head and I pointed to the choice of flowers available.

"I think I want light pink carnations Tomoyo, what do you think?" I though over the idea and smiled.

"That would look beautiful. The colors would blend together perfectly." She nodded her head turning to look at me once again.

"Since our wedding will take place when the Cherry Blossoms bloom I thought it'd be nice if the flower girl dropped those along the aisle." The woman working behind the counter supported Sakura's choice.

"That would be very pretty. Do you know what flowers you want for the bridesmaid bouquets?"

"Um, pink carnations, and white lilies. And if possible, a yellow rose in every one." The florist jotted down the order and smiled.

"You said to have them ready by next Wednesday?"

"Yes please."

"If I may ask when is the wedding exactly?"

"Next Saturday." The bride-to-be answered.

"Well then Congratulations. I hope you have a wonderful wedding."

"Thank you ma'am, you too." As we walked out of the shop, Sakura gave me an anxious smile.

"I'm so excited."

"You should be, you're getting married to the man of your dreams."

"Yeah, when you put it that way Tomoyo, you make it sound a whole lot better." We both laughed making our way down the sidewalk to our store. Sakura was right, my statement sounded a whole lot better.

* * *

**What do you think? I admit, it could have been better: I know that. "Lonely in Gorgeous"- the new chapter has been written, it's currently being edited. So I'm sorry for the wait, but it'll be up soon. As for the other: I'm hoping to get the Ruro-ken oneshot up by the end of the week. **

**Anyway, review please ^_^**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


End file.
